Mega Man The Last Days
by Gardian X
Summary: Prequel to the X Legend Trilogy. 'Mega Man was truly loved by everyone'If he gets those he would have an unlimited supply of Uranium but robots don't need that…' This is the opening scene to a much larger story... Soon to be updated...
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man 

The Last Days

_Towards the final years of the twenty first century the legendary Mega Man had stopped Dr. Wily countless times. Protecting humanity from eight major rebellions Mega Man was truly loved by everyone. While history proves that these events did occur most historical evidence has vanished. Now no one truly knows what had happened…Except for Mega Man himself, and that is if he even still exists. Some of our experts have speculated that Mega Man is in fact now known as Mega Man X, the famed Maverick Hunter. Sadly, when we asked Mega Man X if he was the famous Mega Man all we were given was a confused look and a simple reply of no. He then mentioned that he needed to talk to his friend Zero about the last Maverick incident. Speculations abound but what truly happened…? Perhaps we will never know._

_Dr. Addias_

_21XX A.D._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Proto Man what is it?" Mega Man asked as they left the Mayor's home.

"It's about Dr. Wily, he is attempting to get hold of the Gismia mines." 

"If he gets those he would have an unlimited supply of Uranium but robots don't need that…" Mega Man said. 

"I know. However, perhaps he has just lost it." 

"Brother, he lost it long ago." Mega Man replied. 

Rush barked his agreement. 

A faint smile etched itself on Proto Man's face.

"Indeed." Proto Man agreed. 

"Well, could you let the mayor and Dr. Light know that I have to leave for a while?" 

"Sure thing." Proto Man nodded slightly. 

A second later Mega Man and Rush warped away. 

When Mega Man and his canine partner reached the mines he saw many Wily robots mining already. 

"Stop!" Mega Man shouted at them as he aimed his buster at them. 

"It's Mega Man! Time to leave!" The miners fled.

"That was weird…" Mega Man frowned.

"Dr. Light? Can you hear me?" Mega Man contacted him.

"What is it Mega Man?"

"I went to confront Wily but as soon as I arrived they ran for it. What's going on?" Mega Man asked. 

"I don't know. However, we need to assume that he has Uranium, and what is it used for Mega Man?" Dr. Light asked gently.

"Nuclear reactions but- Is he trying to use Nuclear Power or something?" Mega Man mused.

"Either Dr. Wily needs to power some system with nuclear energy, or he is creating a monstrosity…" Dr. Light said grimly.

"By the way, are you going to be working on that secret project you aren't showing anyone tonight or can we spend some time together? We haven't really talked for almost a month now." Mega Man asked.

"I'm almost done with the project so sure, I'll spend some time with you." Dr. Light replied. 

"Great! I'll talk to you once I return home then." Mega Man said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're home!" Roll launched herself into Mega Man's arms. 

"Yeah. Wily's minions ran off as soon as I got there." Mega Man replied. 

"So what do you plan to do tonight?" 

"Spend time with my family." Mega Man replied as he picked up his little sister.

"Hey! I can walk brother!" She laughed. 

"I know but since I was still in the doorway I thought I needed to get in and I didn't want to just not return your hug to enter." Mega Man said as he entered his home and the doors shut behind him automatically. 

"Sorry Mega Man." Roll looked abashed. 

"Its fine, after all we haven't seen each other for two weeks now." 

"Welcome home son." Dr. Light walked in. 

"Dr. Light! It's good to see you again." 

"I have almost completed my final project; all that is left is the personality."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Wily looked at his masterpieces happily. 

"Zero… And the Zero virus… Finally completed! Now all I have to do is have Bass trick Mega Man and then Zero can destroy him! Then the world will be mine! Hahaha!" Dr. Wily laughed.

"Dr. Wily, we have gathered enough Uranium to power three power plants." The lead miner reported.

"Excellent. I wonder what will happen when the leading Nations are under a nuclear attack from 'another nation'…Perhaps they will destroy themselves…" Dr. Wily smirked evilly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Bass arrived at Light Labs.

"Mega Man!" Bass shouted hysterically at the front door of Mega Man's home.

Instantly Mega Man rushed out and he was ready for combat.

"Bass…? What is it?" Mega Man asked. 

"It's Wily, he's gone nuts! I think he is planning something terrible. Sure I want to destroy you but, this is one thing that has completely unnerved me. He has created an 'Ultimate Killer Robot!' I need your help! We have to stop him." Bass said in a hurried voice. 

"Where is he?" Mega Man asked. 

Bass gave him a map. 

"He is at the big red X. I must warn you though; he has set up a defensive matrix so you won't be able to warp in anywhere. That canyon is the only place that doesn't have transportation interference." Bass pointed to a canyon near the X. 

"I'll get ready and go as soon as possible." Mega Man replied.

Bass smiled in relief.

"Great! Just don't take too long. I'll go on ahead and wait for you there. I think we will have to work together this time, kind of like we did when we fought King." Bass warped away.

Mega Man rushed inside and spoke to his family. Finally after what felt like a million questions from Roll Mega Man spoke quietly. 

"Hey Mega Man how are you holding up?" a girl asked him. 

"Roll I am doing fine but if that madman isn't stopped then we have little hope for a peaceful future." 

"True, Mega Man but, if you take up Bass' advice then it may lead you right into a trap! He has already used you once to steal vital information."

"I know but it is our only lead… Besides that I am worried about that creation he mentioned 'a killer robot'…" 

"I think he is just lying to you." 

"I am not so sure that he was totally lying. I have to find out…" 

"Brother…" 

"Roll… We have no other leads to Wily. I have to go." 

"But, can you trust Bass?" 

"I have no choice Roll. But as to the trust issue- I trust him as far as I can throw him." 

Rush looked at him pointedly.

"Let me rephrase that then. I don't trust him at all." 

"Brother be careful- please?" 

"Have I ever been anything else?" 

"Frequently." A voice said from the door.

"Ha-ha….Very funny Proto Man." Mega Man replied dryly. 

"I thought it was slightly amusing." Proto Man Smirked at his little brother. 

Moments later Mega Man warped away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mega Man was traveling through the gorge with Rush walking beside him. According to Bass, it would take him to the newest 'Wily fortress'. Mega Man swore to himself that he would end the plans of Wily once and for all.

"Mega Man! You are such a trusting fool! Bass led you into a trap!" Guts Man laughed. 

Mega Man shook his head. If they had been planning an ambush it was ruined. He formed his buster.

"Guts Man you idiot!" Cut Man shouted at him. 

"Sorry!" 

"I can't believe that Dr. Wily trusted you with this…" Bass muttered. 

"I will defend Dr. Wily with my life!" Swordsman declared as he stepped out from behind a rock. 

Numerous Robots appeared and Mega Man knew that this was not going to be pretty…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty hours later Roll was still pacing. She had never felt like this before. She feared for her brother more than ever before.

"Proto Man I am worried about Mega Man…" Roll said to him.

"I will go take a look. He has been gone far too long." Proto Man stood and left the building.

Proto Man then warped to the location Mega Man had spoken of. When he arrived he saw something he would never forget...

"Mega Man!" Proto man shouted when he saw the battlefield. There were five robot masters down and Mega Man looked like he had been sent through a compactor. His formerly blue armor was now brown and silver from the dirt and the internal components now easily seen from any distance.

"Proto…" Mega Man whispered and sparks flew from his body. 

Proto Man quickly picked him up. Moments later Proto Man warped himself and Mega Man back home. As soon as he arrived Roll rushed out to meet them. Dr. Light followed his daughter at a much slower pace. 

"Mega Man!" Roll cried when she saw his shattered form. 

"Bring him to my lab." Dr. Light said quickly as Mega Man lost all consciousness. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Proto Man what happened?" Roll wept.

"I don't know…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Light desperately worked on the rapidly fading Mega Man. 

"Dr. Light…" Mega Man moaned in his sleep.

Dr. Light looked at the information and cried. Mega Man couldn't be saved. So he woke his beloved son up and spoke to him. 

"Mega Man. I know that you can hear me now. So listen closely, you have taken too much damage to repair. I'm sorry… But, your story is not over yet. No, this is just the beginning to a new chapter. X you will be among us again." Dr. Light spoke to him.

Dr. Light was now grateful that he hadn't completely created the personality programs for X yet, no Mega Man X… The robot that he had planned on simply naming X was now going to be Mega Man X… A combination of past and future…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wily's creation is strong Proto Man." Dr. Light said standing beside the injured Mega Man.

"So what?" Proto Man demanded.

"We will need X to hold him back. I don't know if even X can win in his current state though…."

"Who is this X you keep mentioning?"

"You must keep this quiet until everything is ready alright?"

"Fine…"

"Mega Man can still hear us but he isn't going to make it…"

"No!" Proto Man said in a horrified voice.

"That is why X is necessary. I will convert Mega Man to 'Mega Man X' but Mega Man himself is no more…"

"How is this possible?"

"That is beside the point. I have scanned his current memories and I learned that he did in fact defeat the Wily robots without too many injuries however… a new enemy appeared before Mega Man. He wore red armor. It took this new enemy about half a minute to obliterate him. But the enemy wasn't satisfied in just defeating Mega Man he took him and almost ripped him in half but stopped before he did. Almost as if he was hesitating….."

"How?" Proto Man demanded.

"By his bare hands…"

"Impossible! Mega Man is made out of the most powerful tri-titanium alloy it would take five thousand tons of pressure to even faze him!"

"Would twenty thousand tons of pressure faze him?"

"But nothing has that kind of strength!"

"Mega Man's enemy did…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero…It is time to destroy." Wily laughed as he activated his ultimate creation. 

Zero's crimson eyes glowed demonically. 

"Dr. Wily…" Zero said evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He has such amazing power Dr. Light…"

"Yes. However, that is not why I created him. He is a son to me…"

"A son Dr?" 

"I care about him as a human cares for his or her own child."

"I see. So when will you wake him up?"

"Soon. In fact maybe tomorrow…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Mega Man X was awakened. Dr. Light tapped a few buttons on his console and the capsule door slid open. 

"Wake up X." Dr. Light said to his son.

X awoke he felt odd. He had more power than he thought possible.

"Dr. Light…"

"We have a problem. A really big problem. A powerful red… being is rampaging… you are the only one who can stop it…"

"I understand Dr. Light. I'm on it!" X rolled out of the capsule and ran out. 

On his way out of the labs he saw his sister Roll and his older brother Proto Man. 

"I've got work to do guys; I'll be back when I can though!" X said as he hurried out the doors. 

After he left the building he warped to the city that was under attack. 

"Wha-Ha-ha! It looks like Dr. Light has been working overtime to make sure that Mega Man survived! Zero kill Mega Man!" Dr. Wily commanded when X appeared.

"So you are Zero…."

"He won't speak to you Mega Man! He is the perfect warrior and the ultimate destroyer! And if I recall correctly he thrashed you last time!"

"Your prized Zero destroyed Mega Man but I am not Mega Man."

"What?"

"I am someone else. If you were more observant you would have noticed that 1: I am taller and 2: I look different."

"Then who are you?" Wily demanded.

"The one who will stop you and you creation and I can truly finish you…"

"Zero destroy him!"

X entered his first fight that day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X looked at his X-buster it announced that he had taken too much damage-he would have to be repaired. He went to Dr. Light.

"X… I had wanted you to be able to live here but…"

"Dr?"

"Your repairs will take a long time and I identified an unusual virus… It will take at least thirty years before we can be sure that it has not altered you…"

"I understand…"

"X I will place you in a capsule and the repairs and analysis will be done within the protective pod."

"Alright…"

Dr. Light wiped a tear from his eye.

"I will miss you X."

"Before I go though…C-can I say g-goodbye t-to everyone?" X was barely controlling his new emotional systems. 

Dr. Light nodded.

"Naturally, I'll call them in." Another tear rolled down Dr. Light's face.

Roll, Proto Man, the newly repaired Rush, Eddy and Auto entered the room. 

"Hey…I'm sorry…I am going to miss you all so much." Mega Man X felt the dam burst and tears flooded down X's cheeks. 

"Mega Man…" Roll clung to her now much larger brother.

A single tear trickled down Proto Man's face. It was the first time Proto Man had ever shed a tear. But, after all it wasn't everyday you lost your little brother…

After they said their goodbyes all but X, Dr. Light and an assistant that X hadn't known very well left the room sadly. Once he entered the capsule he began to fall into sleep however, before he did he heard the voices from the outside. 

"Energy emission 095122569 the system is overloading! X's is in serious trouble! He might not make it Dr. Light!"

"Mega Man X is strong. His spirit is greater than you realize. Use energy trans 332."

"With X's energy emission at such a high rate it might overload the entire city doing that!"

"The city will not overload. But, X's memories may become fractured and confuse him… Let us place a barrier over X's former memories."

"Yes sir."

"Why did you give him such high combat abilities?"

"So if he needs to he can fight to his beliefs. I gave him the power to fight, to talk and most importantly the ability to choose his own destiny." 

X's consciousness faded out. He wouldn't awaken until the year 21XX A.D. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Wily looked at Zero in shock.

"X huh? No matter, I will repair Zero and make it so the Zero virus truly purifies him… Plus now I will fire off the three nukes I developed after all…" 

Dr. Wily pressed three buttons. Each one sent a signal to hidden bases around the world and the three nukes Wily had managed to develop shot towards their targets.

"Now, time to prepare Zero. I will seal him away so when X is awakened once again Zero will be there to destroy him… But just in case it is a long time before then I will find a way to become immortal…" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thus began the Nuclear War, and Mega Man was nowhere to stop it…. In the end fifty nukes would be launched, and this meant that a nuclear winter occurred. Only from the brave efforts of the robot race did humanity survive. Because of this however, technology stumbled backwards, and mankind forgot how to build robots Sadly, almost every robot was destroyed from the nuclear radiation that nearly claimed the human race. Only after Dr. Cain found Mega Man X's capsule did technology begin to catch up once again. Mankind also forgot much of the past because humanity's focus had become survival._

_Dr. Wily disappeared after firing off the three warheads, presumably because he was dying. Since then Dr. Wily has never been seen. The robot that caused chaos and destruction also vanished and hasn't been found either. _

_Dr. Addias_

_21XX A.D._

WHEW...THIS IS A PRETTY LARGE PIECE COMPARED TO WHAT I NORMALLY WRITE...(AND I WAS ABLE TO PUNCH IT OUT PRETTY QUICK...) I USED LINES FROM X'S MEMORIES THAT ARE FOUND IN X CHAOS AND MEGA MAN X VENDETTA. HOWEVER, I ADDED MUCH MORE SO IT MADE MORE SENSE.

NOT BAD FOR MY FIRST 'ONE SHOT' IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. 

STILL... DO YOU WANT MORE FROM THIS? (I COULD PERHAPS ADD MORE...) I HONESTLY LOVED WRITING THE X LEGEND TRILOGY AND THE MEMORIES THAT THIS BROUGHT BACK WERE WONDERFUL... 

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X

MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO CHAPTER 17 SHOULD BE POSTED SOON TOO... ( I AM ON A ROLL! I POSTED 2 CHAPTERS YESTERDAY OF MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO AND A BATTLE NETWORK IDEA 2 CHAPTERS OF IT AND TODAY 1 CHAPTER OF MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO AND THE PREQUEL! I LOVE EASTER BREAK! IT LET'S ME WRITE LIKE CRAZY!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Man

Mega Man

The Last Days

_With the Destruction caused by the nuclear firestorm instigated by the insane scientist the Global Federation was formed in an attempt to heal the wounds from WWIII. It took only a few weeks to convince every nation to dissolve and become part of the new global government. This government would eventually lead to the Dual Global Federation that we know today. The Government would urge robots to aid Humanity in its struggle against the radiation that quickly spread over the face of the planet. _

_Dr. Addias_

_21XX A.D._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Light. It is a pleasure to speak to you once again." Dr. Cossack smiled at his old friend.

"Please my old friend, call me Thomas."

"Very well Thomas." Cossack smiled at him and continued.

"Anyways, I heard about how you upgraded Mega Man, could I see?"

"Mega Man…He's gone….That wasn't Mega Man who stopped the red robot." Thomas Light replied.

Cossack looked at him in shock.

"Then what saved us?" Cossack asked.

"Mega Man X. My greatest creation." Light said with evident pride.

"Can I see?" Cossack asked in excitement.

"If you want." The old scientist replied and led him into a deep lab.

Dr. Cossack looked around and saw a capsule. He approached it and saw a blue being inside.

"This is Mega Man X. He has the ability to think, feel and make his own decisions. He is a new type of robot."

The two of them spoke about X and Dr. Light even allowed Dr. Cossack to see X's blueprints.

"Now that I have seen such an amazing robot I want to make one much like this one!" Cossack said.

Light smiled.

"What are you going to name it?"

Cossack thought for a long while.

"I'll name her Alia…Yes, Alia; that's perfect."

"That's a fine name." Thomas commented.

Cossack nodded distractedly.

Thomas Light laughed heartily.

"You never change! Let me guess you are already planning on how you want to build her?"

"Yes." Cossack admitted.

"Well, I already know that you are going to be completely distracted until you finish building her so I guess we should cut this meeting short." Dr. Light mentioned.

"Sorry Thomas." Dr. Cossack said in embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One Year Later)

"So he finished her did he?" A very old Dr. Light asked Cossack's daughter.

The blond girl nodded and spoke fondly.

"Yes, as soon as he returned he started and every day worked on her."

Thomas laughed faintly.

"That sounds like my old friend alright."

"Thomas! I knew you'd come!" Cossack said as they entered his lab.

The lab had tools, papers, and other materials scattered everywhere.

"So you finished Alia?" Thomas asked.

The much younger Dr. Cossack nodded.

"She is impressive." Cossack said in pride.

Dr. Light looked through the glass and saw a robot with blond hair, pink and black armor and a faint smile on her face.

"If she didn't have the armor she would look human." Thomas said.

"She is as close to human as a robot can get. I'm sure of it!" Cossack said in a triumphant voice.

"I believe you." Thomas laughed.

"Should we wake her up?" Cossack asked.

Thomas looked at Alia's blueprints for a long moment before he nodded.

A few seconds later Alia's blue eyes opened and she looked around. The capsule opened and Alia stepped out.

"Where am I?" Alia asked.

"You are in my lab and I am Dr. Cossack."

"You…You were the one who created me." Alia stated.

Cossack nodded.

Alia looked around and saw Thomas Light.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Dr. Thomas Light. It is a pleasure to meet you Alia."

It became evident that she was indeed as human as could be imagined.

However she would not be able to spend much time in their world. Dr. Cossack loved his creation and in concern over the fact that she might have to give her life if she was discovered he regretfully put her back to sleep four days after she awoke. She would never see her creator again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Proto Man…I miss Mega Man." Roll said to her oldest brother.

"I know Roll. I do too."

The two of them began a tradition to sneak down into the lab where Mega Man X was resting and looking at his sleeping form. They would continue for as long as they were able.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Over time the Robot Race slowly contained the radiation and in the following years (and innumerable sacrifices) the radiation would be destroyed. However, humanity had no time to research technology and in fact slipped backwards while they merely survived. Creating Robots became a lost art. Then, the internet became forgotten. For the first time since the information age began the few computers that were made lost speed and memory capacity._

_Only after Mega Man X was found would robot technology rebound. _

_Dr. Addias_

_21XX A.D._

SO I GUESS THAT I DECIDED IT WILL HAVE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER AFTER ALL...

WE FINALLY HAVE A CHAPTER THAT FOCUSES ALMOST EXCLUSIVELY ON ALIA'S CREATION.

GARDIAN X


End file.
